Basket Case
by KammyCoconutz
Summary: Ally is in band called Basket Case. Team Austin doesn't have a clue. Will she ever tell Team Austin about her double life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"This is the last song of the night…..I hope you crazy fuckers had a great time, cuz I know we sure as hell fucking did!"

"Our last song goes out to all the girls who have to hide inner demons or their dark sides….cuz guess my bitches we are all Mz. Hyde!"

(crowd goes wild)

In the daylight,  
I'm your sweetheart,  
You're goody-two-shoes prude is a work of art.  
But you don't know me,  
And soon you won't forget,  
Bad as can be, yeah you know I'm not so innocent

Better beware I go bump in the night,  
Devil-may-care with a lust for life,  
And I know you,  
Can't resist me,  
You know who  
Are so addicted.  
Boy you better run for your life!

Welcome to the nightmare in my head,  
(Oh god!)  
Say hello to something scary,  
The monster in your bed,  
(Oh god!)  
Just give in and you won't be sorry,  
Welcome to my other side,  
Hello it's Mz. Hyde!

I can be the bitch,  
I can play the whore,  
Or your fairytale princess who could ask for more.  
A touch of wicked,  
A pinch of risk-ay,  
Good girl gone bad, my poison is your remedy

Better be scared, better be afraid,  
Now that the beast is out of her cage,  
And I know you,  
Wanna risk it,  
You know who  
Are so addicted.  
Boy you better run for your life!

Welcome to the nightmare in my head,  
(My god!)  
Say hello to something scary,  
The monster in your bed,  
(My god!)  
Just give in and you won't be sorry,  
Welcome to my evil side,  
Hello it's Mz. Hyde!  
Hello it's Mz. Hyde!  
Hello it's Mz. Hyde!

I'm the spider crawling down your spine,  
Underneath your skin.  
I will gently violate your mind,  
Before I tuck you in.  
Put on the blindfold  
There's no way to be sure,  
Which girl you'll get to know!  
(It's me Lizzy, I swear!)

Welcome to the nightmare in my head,  
(My god!)  
Say hello to something scary,  
The monster in your bed,  
(My god!)  
Just give in and you won't be sorry,  
The nightmare in my head,  
(Oh god!)  
Say hello to something scary,  
The monster in your bed,  
(Oh god!)  
Just give in and you won't be sorry,  
Welcome to my evil side,  
Hello it's Mz. Hyde!  
Hello it's Mz. Hyde!

"Thank you and good night!"

"Oh my God Ally that was the best motherfucking show so far", my boyfriend and manger Dallas, said.

"Wtf did I tell you babe!?" I screamed.

Oh shit I forgot, I mean Liz, I still prefer your real name though. Dallas replied

Oh Alyssa that name, damnit Dallas you know I can't have people call me Alyssa or Ally. I said playfully rolling my eye.

Yea I know, hey here comes the guys. He said hugging me while looking over my shoulder.

Yo Liz best shit of the night dude was when u thru ur bra into the crowd. Elliot my drummer said while high fiving me.

I know you're a crazy bitch but like your said your Mz Hyde. My older brother Marley said.

Dude how do u hide that persona up there…..I wish ur friends knew the real Alyssa Magenta Dawson. My bassist Jose said.

Guys not so fucking loud, fucking A, I mean if my friends knew who I was really was they wouldn't like or understand it what so ever. I replied. Plus I kinda do enjoy having a double life ya no.

Marley rolls his eyes and says, yea Liz badass rock star goddess, and shy wittle Ally Dawson….perfect A student.

Fuck off Marley! I screamed, shoving him against the wall.

Hey calm down everybody, Dallas said, Liz let's go get sum drinks and then take you home, remember you have school tomorrow.

Fucking horseshit, I grumbled.

Calm down babe, you the only one in high school, all of us are in our early twenties.

I know I know, well let's get this party started, oh and Dallas.

Yea…

Meet in the bathroom we got stuff to do. I wink and slap his ass.

(All three boyz cheer and high five Dallas)

^The next day^

Ok, so I know I'm suppose to talk bout my life and shit, well here it goes. My name is Alyssa Magenta Dawson, Ally for short…..well in most cases school. And in my band Basket Case, my name is Liz. I live in two separate worlds the awesome rock goddess one, well that what my band members call it as Liz. And Ally, shy, dorky song writer, for Team Austin. I hate those fucking preppy clothes I have to wear. Seriously who the fuck wear floral dresses and skinny jeans that aren't ripped, oh wait that's right I do. Fuck my life…Anyways I have been with my band for about 2 years now. We became a band by just goofying around one day in my brother's friend house. (Elliot) And some of other friends put us on youtube. Thankfully Team Austin didn't see how cuz they aren't a fan of our type of music…THANK GOD. If they knew what I really do Fri, Sat and Sunday night…jeez they would shit their pants senseless. Oh I forgot to mention I'm also 17 years old. And before you ask yes Dallas is older than me, and yes we had sex. Numerous, numerous and enjoyable times. How old do you ask….23…..it's fine tho cuz because one he treats me decent and two he is our manager. But I ain't no whore ya no….while I am for Dallas…crap any who. And no Team Austin doesn't know…they don't know jack shit actually, especially the fact for one, I curse, two I have so many piercings (ears, nose, and belly button) three I have seven tattoos and my hair isn't that shitty ombre honey crap…it's a wig. Yea my hair is actually jet black with purple and couple of funky colors in it, it's razored into layers so in other words like a scene cut. And lastly while the fact I don't have stage fright and I'm in a band. Only my dad and brother know this, my mom isn't alive she died a few months ago due to cancer. But before she died she saw a concert of mine, and she was proud. But anyways let's get to where I am now…..at school…after drinking all night and partying. I have a tremdeous headache and if someone pushes me again I may lose my good goody act and kick sum ass. Luckily for me Team Austin is here greeting me at my locker.

Ally! Ally!...guess what?! Dez squealed jumping up and down.

What's up Dez? My turtle had babies, and I texted the dog telling him I'm naming them after him!?

Oh cool so your naming the baby turtles Fabio? I asked.

Pssssh oh Ally so cute…..the babies names are all Dog. Dez replied smiling.

But how will you know which turtle is who…..? I asked.

Crap I didn't think of that. Dez said, frowning.

You just don't think freckle face! Trish shouted.

That one was harsh, apologize Trish, Austin said coming out of the blue.

I'm sorry you can't think Dez. Trish said smirking.

It's ok Trish I forgive yo- hey wait a minute?

And they're off, Austin grumbled rolling his eyes.

Of course Trish and Dez are fighting, right now which my big massive fuck of a headache. What else could happen. But the next thing that happens I wished I kept my big ass mouth shut.

Chapter 2 –

Point your finger at me one more time you freckled-faced-ginger haired-mother-

Baby when we're grinding  
I get so excited

Oh no you got to be shitting me! Please merciful Lord not now.

Ooh, how I like it  
I try but I can't fight it  
Oh, you're dancing real close  
Cuz it's real, real slow  
(You know what you're doing, don't you)  
You're making it hard for me

Why the fuck did I leave my other phone in my bag…..yea I also have two phones my awesome iphone, and my crap of a decoy flip phone. This happens to be the Iphone, custom made by the way.

Ally you hear that? Austin asked. Looking around to see where the song is coming from.

All the songs on you requested  
You're dancing like you're naked  
Oh, it's almost like we're sexing (oh yeah)  
Yeah boo, I like it  
No, I can't deny it  
But I know you can tell  
I'm excited, oh girl

Fuck why did Dallas make this his personalized ringtone…well I do know why. But right now they can't know. And especially this song, it screams Ally you are a fucking whore.

Ally, is that music coming from your purse? Trish asked, while trying to snoop through my bag.

I love when you shake it like that, ah, ah, ah  
I see that you like it like that, oh, oh, oh  
I love when you shake it like that, ah, ah, ah  
I see that you like it like that, oh, oh, oh

Crap think of something…..come on Ally, think….

While looking inside my bag I say, Oh jeez looks like I grabbed the wrong phone this morning, I grabbed my dad's.

Oh ok, Trish said.

Wait, your dad likes that song, your dad aka nerd dad dawson? Austin asked

Yes he does, he can like whatever he wants. I said while punching Austin's arm playfully.

Well I see you guys later, I got math see you guys in music.

Holy titty fuck, that was close…and why the fuck is Dallas calling me he knows I'm in school. As I walk into class,I see Kira. Thank you Jesus.

Sup, Als? Kira asked.

Nuttin much sis in law. I replied high fiving her.

Oh I forgot to mention, Kira know my secret as well. She is dating my brother Marley…I fully approve, she's practically my sister aside from Trish.

As I take my seat, Kira takes out a pieces of paper, After she is done writing it she passes it over to me and it read

+You seriously fucking rocked last night Liz+

I blushed and write back

+Thanks sister from another mister, I'm fucking glad you're there to help me out+

Yea Kira helps me wardrobe, and make up, I got my hair down thou. But it's good having another girl associated with the band. All that testerone was making grow my own penis. Just kidding. She picked out my outfit last night let's just say, I'm not that innocent. Hahaha Brittney Spears reference. Ugh, I wonder why Dallas called me…must be important. I'll text him Marley picks me up later. Yea I gotta work also. Sonic Boom, and seriously its cool cuz my dad owns the place, and we get free instruments for our band. Like, my custom made red and purplish violet guitar. It shreds soooo fucking good. Oh and plus Team Austin has our meeting there too. Jeez ok Dawson back to school, our mathproblems of the day is 3x+5=35, find x….really that's easy x=10. Ugh, after I finished the work sheet our teacher handed us, and the home work, I grabbed my song book outta my bag. Hmmm I should right like a ballad but it little bit more edgier than that. Hmmmmm. Plus I'm also working on for Austin. But, he can wait. I do enough for them sometimes. Hell, they think I have cloud watching club those 3 nights. Any who I ranting off again, what was I doing, right lyrics for our new song. (Basket Case). I wanna write something but love where it's sooo intoxicating you can't get outta of it like….almost poison. Ooooo, maybe, Familiar taste of poison. Let me try the chorus and work around that.

I breathe you in again just to feel you  
Underneath my skin  
Holding on to  
The sweet escape  
Is always laced with the  
Familiar taste of poison

Kinda reminds me of me Dallas relationship and what last night. All that wine, and other alcohol. Hmm…wine 

Drink the wine  
My darling you said  
Take your time

Just as I'm about to continue my lyrics, the school bell rings, and class is over. Thankfullly, music is my class for today we have a half day some dumbass school board meeting, discussing our school budget with our dances, and after school activities. Ugh fuck the system, let us enjoy ourselves. As I walk through the hallways, I finally find myself meeting up with Austin and the rest of the gang.

How was math Ally? Austin asked.

Pretty good I guess, Easy like usual. I replied while finding a place to seat in the classroom.

Hey, Jimmy called, he wants a new song by Friday, and he wants me to perform Saturday.

You've got to be kidding really, really, right now with my band playing those 2 out 3 three nights. Crap what do I do I gotta go Ive never missed a Team Austin performance before. As I tried to contemplate what to do, my thoughts are interrupted by Austin…again.

Ally, hey earth to Ally? Austin waved his in front of face, trying to get me back into reality. 

Oh sorry Austin, I mean yea sure, I'll what I can do. I replied forging a smile.

Crap how am I suppose to tell Dallas this, he's not gonna be happy. He already hates Austin as it is. I don't know why tho, we are just friends, I mean yea he's gorgeous and all, but with all of Austin's amazing traits he has, it just wouldn't work at all. Plus, I am with Dallas, and I'm completely and utterly happy. Oh awesome, Dr. Cranberry is here, I wonder what we are gonna learn to today is music.

Good afternoon class, Dr. Cranberry started to say, Because it is a half day and this is your class of the day, we are having a free jam period.

Woooo hooo!, the class shouted.

So grab an instrument, oh whatever you would like to do, and enjoy yourself.

Hey Ally perfect timing to start writing the new song, huh? Austin asked making his way over to my desk.

Yea, so what are we looking for this time, I mean we have done love, rock, pop, and summers songs.

Hmmm, well I want the crowd to know that when they see, is that it's crazy and loud. And there should be shouting, and dancing, and partying. Austin said, with enthusiasm in his voice.

Oh man there's that twinkle is his eyes again, he ownly get's it when he mentions his music, and pancakes. Yea he loves his pancakes, all kinds too. Don't get me wrong I do like pancakes, but I prefer my pickles.

Well, why don't we call the song Loud? I asked while tapping the pen on my nose.

Loud, I like it Ally, I like it a lot, it's perfect. Austin said, while surprisingly hugging me real tight.

Gosh he smells sooooo fucking good, I love his cologne….I mean crap, I don't like him, a girl is allowed to smell her best friend right. Fuck I'm with Dallas, and he smells delicious also. Wait, Austin doesn't smell delicious, he smells good, son of a bitch I'm babbling.

Fuck me, I grumbled. Oh shit hopefully, Team Austin didn't hear me.

Wait what did you say Ally? Trish asked looking curiously at me.

I said sushi, I replied without missing a beat. God, Ive so good at lying. Is that wrong? Shit oh well.

Hey I should name my new gold fish Sushi! THANKS ALLY! Dez yelled.

Dez man, Sushi isn't a good name to name your pet, I started. Austin quickly cut me off by saying.

Don't ruin it for him, he'll cry for 3 days straight. Remember health class last quarter, and we did the section on sex and how babies are made. He cried for two weeks straight and apologized to every girl in our school.

Oh yea, well I thought that was nice and compassionate. I replied rolling my eyes at Austin. Again, I do that a lot with him.

Just as Austin was about to reply he got cut by the bell. Oh thank God, now I get to call Dallas and tell him the news. As I say good byes and see ya laters Marley pulls up to pick me up.

I'll see ya at Sonic Boom Ally around 3ish! Austin shouted before jumping into Dez's car. I still can't believe Dez got his license, we all thought he wasn't gonna pass, cuz it's Dez. But he did, and I'm scared for my life. Austin told me he's a pretty decent driver. Pssssh, still never getting in that car with him. At all!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (official)

As I get into Marley's car, I pull out my phone to call Dallas. Just as I was about to hit his number to call, he calls me first.

Hey baby, Dallas says.

Hey Dal, sorry I couldn't call you back, why did you call in the first place you know I have school, you mentioned that last night, before ya no, I said blushing, trying to hide it from Marley.

Fucking really Ally, not in front of me. I know your sexual and all, but I don't need to know what you and Dallas do. Marley shouts, leading me into a fit of giggles.

You were high fiving him last night, after what I said last night, I replied, still chuckling.

Yea, cuz he was getting some, wait, fuck I high fived my sister's boyfriend, for fucking her. What the fuck is wrong with me!? Marley shouted…..again.

It was a good fuck too, I replied, laughing even harder than before.

Hello, babe, I'm still on the phone over here. Dallas said. Sounding unamused with my conversation.

Oh right sorry, so what's up. I asked. Why am I concerned all of a sudden.

Ok we have a change in the days that you guys are performing this week. Dallas replied

I paused….oh shit now what.

Ok what are the new days. Now I'm getting nervous. I hope this doesn't interfere with Team Austin.

Well, it's tonight around 10pm and Thursday and Sunday.

Oh thank sweet Jesus, I thought it was gonna interfere with me and my Team Austin time. I said with less tension in my voice.

Really, Liz, Dallas said in his annoyed voice, I fucking can't stand those immature, amateur preppy bastard.

I scoffed and then said, babe it's all fucking good, who am I with, and they're pretty cool people.

Fine, I'll give you that one, but still you belong on a stage, not your face in that book writing for some Cody Simpson wannabe.

Thanks, Dallas, but I'm ok with it for right now.

You are way toooo nice you know that? Dallas replied, sweetly. Just then I heard a lot of noise in the back ground.

Hey Dal, what's all that commotion going on in the background. I asked curiously.

Oh it's nothing listen babe, hey I gotta go see ya tonight, Dallas said. Then he hung up.

Douchebag hung up before I could say I love. I yelled, while throwing my Iphone into my bag.

Hey Als, he's a busy dude, ok, don't smother him. Marley said, I guess this is his attempt for comforting. Yeah that shit ain't working worth a fucking damn.

Marley, we gotta practice before Team Austin comes around 3 today. Call the dudes so we can get our jam on! I shouted with excitement.

Dude, I swear Liz is the true Alyssa, ever since we started this band, you have been sooo much happier. Marley replied while giving me a sisterly head rub on the head.

Bro, what the fuck my wig, you fucked it up. Now I gotta fix it. I shouted while shoving him. Sometimes I can violent, but oh well right.

Sis, I prefer your other hairstyle than this shit, it just doesn't fit you and your attitude. All of us guy agree on this. Marely said, while parking into the Sonic Boom parking.

Aw thanks man, but truthfully I ok with it, I promise. I replied with a smile. Sometimes we have these adorable brother and sister moments. Obviously this was one of them.

Yea, well I just know you Als and somehow you're gonna fuck up. Marley replied, while smirking. And there it is moment gone …..like usual.

As we enter Sonic Boom, we see the rest of the band there. Thank God, its only 12:30pm so we have enough time to rehearse and get the set list ready for tonight.

What up Liz!? My band greeted me with hugs and high fives.

Sup, you guys ready, to get this shit started? I yelled with enthusiasm.

Hells yea! They all shouted. And we began to start rehearsal. Which, is my favorite part of the day besides hanging with Team Austin.

^Time Skip^

As we finished our rehearsal for tonight, we came up with our set list as well. So in chronological order this is the songs we are performing:

I Get Off

Dirty Work

I Bleed

Innocence

Slave to the Grind

I'm So Sick

I'm not an Angel

And lastly a song that me and my drummer Elliot wrote; (we are performing this together)

Burn with Me

I can't wait to perform tonight. Kira is having me wear a plaid black and green chained corset, with green ripped up leggings, and my favorite white stilettos. My makeup is a surprise, and I can't wait to see what she is going to do with that. My thoughts are interrupted with Team Austin.

Hey Ally, Austin greets me, with a huge smile. Then he props himself on the counter of the front desk.

Hola mi chica, Trish says to me with a grin.

Um, guys where's Dez, I asked looking for our strange red headed friend.

Oh he will be here soon, he's baptizing his baby turtles. Austin answered me.

Wait how is he? baptizing his turtles…..wait I honestly don't wanna know. I replied rolling my eyes.

So, Ally, Austin started catching my attention; Do you wanna work on the song? He asked smiling.

Sure meet me up in the practice in the room. I replied.

Woop woop, Austin shouted.

I swear he can be a child sometimes. He's so lucky I love him, wait not like that. Like a friend, I love Dallas. Even thought we see each other 3 days a week. Hey, I make my relationship work with him when we do see each other. Even though all we do is have sex, drink and have more sex. It's healthy. I hope. He's said he loved me so that all that matters. Dallas I mean. Not Austin.

As I walk to into the practice room, I find Austin playing the piano, and singing One Direction.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,

Apparently, this is his favorite song, I always find him singing this song before we come up with new material.

If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful 

I clear my throat so Austin knows I'm here, and I that I caught him again singing that song.

Oh hey Ally, I didn't see ya there, Austin looked up at me blushing. Why is he blushing?

It's ok Austin, I like seeing you play the piano and have fun. I replied looking at the ground, smiling.

Wait, looking at the ground, smile at the ground…..wait it can't be about me. Nah, I'm just imagining things, maybe the wig is too tight.

Ally you there, Austin said again waving his hand in front of my face for the second time today. Crap I gotta stop thinking things around him. Fuck I probably look insane, while doing it.

Sorry, just thinking, I replied walking in the room.

Yea, you must have a lot on your mind lately, Austin replied, looking slightly concerned.

Ha, he has no idea, what and who has been on my mind lately. Fuck and I hate keeping secrets from him, but again, they just won't understand. Because I wanna show Liz to Team Austin, that's the real Ally, I think. Honestly I have no clue which person I am.

Ally, ally, I hear Austin saying, you're doing it again. He said looking at me with his concerned brown hazel eyes.

Huh, what, oh sorry Austin. I replied, feeling bad.

It's ok Ally, Austin replied side hugging me.

Let's get started on the new song, I said while taking a seat next to Austin on the piano bench.

^Time Skip^ (5hrs later)

Austin and I just finished Austin's new song Loud. Which might I add, he absolutely loves it. Now he's just rehearing it.

Looking for the one tonight, but I cant see you  
cause I'm blinded by all the lights, oh  
and I cant ever get it right, I need a breakthrough  
why are you so hard to find

I've been searching every city never giving up  
till I find my angel diamond in the rough  
looking for a signal baby turn it up tonight

Come on get loud loud let it out, shout it out from the rooftops  
come on get loud till they shut us down  
come on get loud loud let it out, show me everything that you got  
come on get loud loud I need you now, baby let me hear it loud  
na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na

Looking for the light to shine, start a fire  
and girl I'll be the first in line, oh and baby when the stars align,  
we cant get no higher, you just give me a sign

Come on get loud loud let it out, shout it out from the rooftops  
come on get loud till they shut us down  
come on get loud loud let it out, show me everything that you got  
come on get loud loud I need you now, baby let me hear it loud  
na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na  
na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na  
looking for the one tonight

Come on get loud loud let it out, shout it out from the rooftops  
come on get loud till they shut us down  
come on get loud loud let it out, show me everything that you got  
come on get loud loud I need you now, baby let me hear it loud

Na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na  
Ive been looking for the one  
na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na  
I've been looking for the one tonight  
na na na na na na, na na na na na na  
I've been looking for the one tonight.

That was amazing Austin! I exclaimed, after Austin was done singing.

Thank you Ally, Austin replied, blushing.

Well, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow then. I said cleaning up the store.

Yea, see ya tomorrow, Austin replied sounding disappointed.

Hmmmm I wonder why? Oh well, as everybody left it was time for Kira to come by and help me get ready for the concert. I was soooo stoked. We go on at 9:30pm, as I get ready I couldn't help but be distracted if the song Austin is singing is possibly about me and what the fuck was going on in the background of Dallas' phone. Ugh, clear your mind Dawson, it's time to rock.


	3. Author's Notesorry no new chapter

Author's Note:

So, ok this is my author's note. Obviously, sorry little nervous. So if you guys are wondering what song are in my fanfic so far.

R5-Loud

Mz. Hyde-Halestorm

Too Close-Next aka Dallas personal ringtone.

I also have a few shout outs as well, to my fellow fanfic member who have commented and are following me,

Reader136

ItsYaGirlTerTer

Mam01

Jaz78

Iamastar

**LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH AND I WILL UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

As we arrive to the club, we huddle around together, to get us prepped and ready to perform.

Whatever happens, happens, Elliot says smiling to us.

Come on vamanos, everybody let's go! Jose shouted, making us laugh. Yes he still watches Dora the Explorer. He finds close to his heritage.

Let's do this, bitches! I shouted. And we walked on stage.

Now performing, in the Bras For toys night club I present to you, the one the only….Basket Case!, our announcer shouted.

Wooooooo, the crowd cheers.

How ya'll doing tonight, I shouted. We got into all of our positions. While I introduced our first song.

As I put my guitar strap around m neck, I said, You guys know this song, it's our personal favorite. I know it's hard for us to hide it, but we are all sexual crazed human beings. So I like to get off….U KNOW WHAT I'M SAYING!

The crowd continues to shout.

And sometimes time I get off, getting off on me. Cueing the band, to start the first the song. Marley begins to strum as I start to sing:

You don't know that I know you watch me every night  
And I just can't resist the urge to stand here in the light  
You're greedy eyes upon me and then I come undone  
And I could close the curtains but this too much fun

I get off on you getting off on me  
I give you what you want but nothing is for free  
It's a give and take kinda life we make  
When your line is crossed I get off, I get off

So much left unspoken between the two of us  
It's so much more exciting to look when you can touch  
You could say I am different and maybe I'm afraid  
But I know how to twist ya to bring you to your knees

I get off on you getting off on me  
I give you what you want but nothing is for free  
It's a give and take kinda life we make  
When your line is crossed I get off, I get off

But you don't know but you can't see  
It's what you forgive out here for me

I get off on you getting off on me  
I give you what you want, yeah

I get off on you getting off on me  
I give you what you want but nothing is for free  
It's a give and take, kinda life we make  
When your line is crossed I get off  
I get off, I get off, I get off

You guys still with us! Marley shouted into the crowd.

Bitch please, they're still there. I exclaimed. Now can you guys do something for me. Can you…..can you o my dirty work!? I shouted with excitement into the crowd. Marley and I start playing the next song:

Get on your knees and let the games begin  
Bow to your queen and I will crown your head  
'Cause I can make you every inch a king  
Before I do tell me, tell me what's in it for me?

I need someone young, willing and able  
You need someone old enough to know better  
I want you to

Do my dirty work, do my dirty work, oh  
Do my dirty work, do my dirty work  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, c'mon  
Do my dirty work, do my dirty work

Let me be your labor of love  
My royal garden needs a hired man  
Plant your seed, darlin'  
My roses are in your hands

I need someone young, willing and able  
You need someone old enough to know better  
I want you to

Do my dirty work, do my dirty work, oh  
Do my dirty work, do my dirty work  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, c'mon

Do my dirty work, do my dirty work, oh  
Do my dirty work, do my dirty work  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, c'mon

Do my dirty work, do my dirty work  
Do my dirty work, do my dirty work  
Do my dirty work, do my dirty work  
Do my dirty work, do my dirty work

As we played the next couple, of songs, I couldn't help but think, I wish Team Austin was here, watching me. But, it happens. And where the fuck is Dallas? He usual gets here before we go on to perform. Ugh fuck that! Focus Dawson.

You guys wanna hear our other favorite. I shouted into the crowd. The crowd shouts back, hells yes.

Marley shouts, Who here is sick and tired of being the slave to the grind!

Crowd shouts even louder.

Elliot begins to play intro with drum.

Me and Marley get the crowd going.

Repeat after us, yea yea yea! Me and Marley scream sing.

The crowd follows us by singing, YEA YEA YEA.

Are you ready Miami?! Jose shouts to the crowd.

You got me forced to crack my lids in two  
I'm still stuck inside this rubber room  
I gotta punch the clock that leads the blind  
I'm just another gear in the assembly line oh no

The noose gets tighter around my throat  
But I ain't at the end of my rope 'cause I won´t be the one left behind  
Can't be king of the world  
If you're slave to the grind  
Tear down the rat racial slime  
Can't be king of the world  
If you're slave to the grind

A routine injection, a lethal dose  
But my day in the sun ain't even close  
There´s no need to waste your prayers on me  
You better mark my words cause I'm history  
Yes indeed

You might beg for mercy to get by  
But I'd rather tear this thorn from my side  
Cause I won't be the one left behind  
You can't be king of the world  
If you're slave to the grind  
Tear down the rat racial slime  
Can't be king of the world  
If you´re slave to the grind

They swallowed thier daggers by turning their trick  
They tore my intentions apart brick by brick  
I'm sick of the jive  
You talk verbal insecticide

They swallowed thier daggers by turning their trick  
They tore my intentions apart brick by brick  
I'm sick of the jive  
You talk verbal insecticide

I won't be the one left behind

You can't be king of the world  
If you're slave to the grind  
Tear down the rat racial slime  
You can't be king of the world  
If you're slave to the grind

We then played our other two songs. Finally we got to our new song that me and Elliot wrote together. Burn with me. It's my favorite, our voice mesh so well together in this song.

Now for you guys, we have a duet with our drummer Elliot over there, (points to Elliot) and our lead badass of a singer Liz,…Marley said. Marley than high fives me and whisper, let's tear this shit up sis!

{Slow Music starts}

Elliot begins to sing the beginning:

You are gone to the highest bidder  
Now you're with a man that is gods worst sinner  
Well no, don't care about me  
I was just the man who meant to set you free  
I tried to  
Make you a part of me  
I even told you what would happen theoretically  
There is this something that I need to know  
Why am I the only one that lost it all

I begin the next verse:

But every day and every time I turn around  
Searching for a place  
That I have left behind  
And all I wanna believe  
That you could bleed so

We sing together:

Burn with me  
I'm just an empty shell  
Another's friend  
Transformed to someone else  
Take your seat  
I cast a spell  
So you'll be less like you  
And more like someone else

Elliot sings his part again:

Ones life is another's dream  
What someone says a myth is one's normality  
How can I  
Believe there's another sun  
Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm the chosen one

I sing my part:

As night has taken what is left of day  
And everything is like it's made of clay  
I feel like I am the only one  
Feeding my need to be reckoned as someone

Elliot sings than I join him towards the end:

And every day and every time I turn around  
Searching for a sign so I can make a sound  
But all I want is to flee I wanna see you

We sing together:

Burn with me  
I'm just an empty shell  
Another's friend  
Transformed to someone else  
Take your seat  
I cast a spell  
So you'll be less like you  
And more like someone else

Marley begins his guitar as Elliot gets up from his drum set. Huh that's weird, he didn't do that during rehearsal. He makes his way towards me and face me while holding his mic. Ready to sing our chorus again.

As Marley finishes we continue to sing:

Burn with me  
I'm just an empty shell  
Another's friend  
Transformed to someone else  
Take your seat  
I cast a spell  
So you'll be less like you  
And more like someone else

Elliot starts to move closer to my body. What the fuck is he doing? He face is getting closer to mine, wait we have to sing the chorus one more time to end the show. Come on, focus Dawson. (I do that a lot.)

We sing the chorus together:

Burn with me  
I'm just an empty shell  
Another's friend  
Transformed to someone else  
Take your seat  
I cast a spell  
So you'll be less like you  
And more like someone else

As we finish our last note, Elliot grabs me by the waist and his lips crash into mine. Obviously the crowd goes nuts. But of course there's one person in or crowd who didn't find the amusement in our little "performance". And that person is Dallas. How the fuck am I gonna explain this one to him. Jesus if you're listening, stay with me. Or in fact just take this wheel.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

What the fuck was that!? Dallas growled at me as he met me back stage. Marley kept close by,just in case things got escalated.

Elliot walks over to me and Dallas, and says, listen Dallas dude, I didn't mean anything by it. I was just performing, that's all.

Really, performing, that fucking scene wasn't performing. You were vaccuming her goddamn face off. Dallas shouted.

Listen babe, I started, I felt nothing, it was nothing. I reassured him.

Shut up bitch not now, I'm dealing with this fucker right now! Dallas shouted. Oh hell fucking no did he call me bitch, as I go to slap him, Kira comes out of the blue, and pulls me aside to calm me down. In the background I can still hear the altercation between Elliot and Dallas.

So bitch how do you like my sloppy seconds bro, Dallas growled while smirking.

Oh hell no he did not just go there. Kira jerked me back and said, Don't.

That's when Elliot got mad and said, actually it was pretty nice, you know her tongue was very moist, and she tasted of mints. I even bit her lip too.

Seriously, what the fuck is happening right now, we had an epic performance and shit went down. I swear Kira needs to get me something strong to drink for tonight. I wanna block out the night.

You motherfucker! Dallas shouted, then he punched Elliot, square in the face.

Guys!?, Jose shouted. Knock it off. That's when Marley stepped in, and pulled Dallas off of Elliot.

That's enough! Marley shouted. Whoa, Marley never shouts, he must be mad pissed.

Kira take Liz, to the bar, I got the two dumbasses. Marley said, a little calmer.

Will do, Kira said and before we left she said for the record babe, that was sooooo fucking hot.

Thanks poobear, now go take care of my sis Marley said, now grinning. Thank god for Kira I swear she's the only one that can calm him down.

As Kira and I made our way to the bar part of the club, some bitch pushed me into the wall. Oh hell no.

'Cuse you skank! The bitch said as she walked away. Oh hell to the motherfucking no. Oh it's on.

Hey bitch, come here and say that to my face! I shouted. Kira turned to me and said, oh no that bitch didn't.

The bitch came back and the said, you heard me clearly, I called you a skank. Then she smiriked. Oh so that's how this going down right now.

Coming from the girl, who has fucked almost every guy, in the bathroom stall, now that's hypocritical. I growled back. If she this bitch was looking for a fight, hell I'm about to bring a war.

Jealous are we? Least I get some action. She fired back. Really that's best she got. Wow.

Yea, and at least I'm not a fucking walking STD. I grinned back, showing no defeat. This bitch has no idea who the fuck she's dealing with.

I may be a walking STD, but atleast my mother is still alive. She fired. What the fuck, how did she know that? Then I realized what she said. And my trigger got set off. Next thing I knew my arm came flying out and hit her. Fuck Yes. Round 1 BITCH!

She then stumbled back, and wiped the blood away from her mouth. And lunged forward. With her Edward scissor hand nails she clawed me across the face. Really, that's how she gonna go nails in a fist fight? Is she serious?

Is that all you got bitch! She snarled at me.

Ha she's a complete dumbass for thinking I was done with her. I grabbed her by the hair and pull square to the ground, while I punched her again. Continous shot were being thrown. It became a pattern. Hair was being tugged, mostly hers might I add. She had a weave as well. A crowd was circling around us. I haven't even been drinking yet, and I was already in a bar fight. Just then I felt to arm wrap around me pulling me back. Who the fuck?

Sis, calm down. Of course it was Marley. Kira probably went to go get him. God I love that girl. The dumb bitch got up and said, I would've won if your rapist wasn't here to save you. Oh hell no, is she really talking about my family again?!

You have got to fucking shitting me, Kira grumbled.

Here we go again, Elliot said rolling his eyes.

He's my goddamn brother you fucking dumbass. I screeched. My adrenaline was rushing, god let me at her.

Ew I knew something was wrong with you two, incest you guys she got to jail, then you can be someone's bitch. She said while smirking.

Ding ding round 2, Jose shouted in the background. But, this it wasn't me hitting her, it was Kira. Fucking hell, this bitch better be careful, Kira knows kung fu.

You fucking whore, Kira screamed and then lunged at her. God did I mention that I fucking loved that girl. Defending, my brother and me. Marley better marry her, she's a goddamn keeper in this family.

Get off bitch, get off bitch, the bitch screamed. HAHAHA feel the wrath of Kira.

Finally I decided to step in and pull Kira off of her. Yea that chic may be a bitch, but I don't want her to be killed by Kira.

I pulled Kira off of her, and started walking away. Please god don't let this bitch say anything for round 3. I was exhausted, and I still wanted to enjoy what was left of the night, which was 45mins left. That whore took most of my time. Damn it! Luckil she didn't she left, praise you lord.

As me and Kira approached the bar with the guys, I said, fuck it bartender, I want 3 tequilla shots.

Woah, don't you think that's a little much, Dallas asked. Really now he's concerned for me. Where the fuck was he when I got into that fight.

Dal, please, just lemme enjoy this, I had a rough night, and I wanna forget it ok? I replied annoyed.

Whatever you say, he replied and looked at the bartender and said, and get my lady, I long island iced tea while we are at it.

I grinned at him, and said, you know I was a bad girl tonight, will I be getting punished?

Oh, Liz, after I'm done with you, you will wheel chair to move around in tomorrow. Oh I knew I was in for it, and might I add ready for it as well. But, before I could get my first drink down, I realized, How the fuck am I gonna explain to Team Austin about these scratches all over my face. Oh shit, this is gonna be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey sorry guys I have not been on that much…..i got into a car accident but I am ok just letting you all know.

ItsYaGirlTerTer- your comment are amazing thanks a bunch for following me…YOU THE BOMB.

More shoutouts-

Scobydoo

For theloveofchocolate

Hadrianlopez1

Minnieami11

Thanks a bunch for you guys liking my story and following me it means a lot. I'm free writing. And I'm glad you all are enjoying this.

Song in chapter 4 technically chapter 3

Dirty work-halestorm

Salve to grind-halestorm

I get off-halestorm

Burn with me-amaranthe

Love you guys a bunch….stay awesome….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

As the night progressed, which only for me 45 mins later, Dallas, Marley, Kira and I decided to call it quits and leave. I just hope and pray we didn't get kicked outta this club as well. I can't handle that shit right now, and bouncers as well. Even though we are friends with a ton of bouncers. Any who, as Kira enters Marley's car and I in Dallas', Dallas puts on Avenged Sevenfold. I fucking them. I met Matt, Zacky and Synester before. Thanks to Dallas and his music connections, our band, including Kira, had an all access backstage pass. Two words that described that night. Fucking awesome. I even got Synester to sign my guitar, and we even had a jam session together, with me and Matt singing, harmoniously. As the CD keeps playing, my favorite song comes on, and I blast it. It's seize the day. We played this song the day after my mom died.

Seize the day or die  
Regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here  
Too many people to ache over

I see my vision burn  
I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry  
These streets we travel on  
Will undergo our same lost past

I found you here  
Now please just stay for a while  
I can move on with you around  
I hand you my mortal life  
But will it be forever?

I'd do anything for a smile  
Holding you 'til our time is done  
We both know the day will come  
But I don't want to leave you

I see my vision burn  
I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry  
A melody, a memory  
Or just one picture

Seize the day or die  
Regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here  
Too many people to ache over

Newborn life replacing all of us  
Changing this fable we live in  
No longer needed here  
So where do we go?

Will you take a journey tonight  
Follow me past the walls of death?  
But girl, what if  
There is no eternal life?

I see my vision burn  
I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry  
A melody, a memory  
Or just one picture

Seize the day or die  
Regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here  
Too many people to ache over

Trials in life, questions of us existing here  
Don't wanna die alone  
Without you here, please tell me  
What we have is real

So, what if I never hold you, yeah  
Or kiss your lips again?  
So I never want to leave you  
And the memories of us to see  
I beg don't leave me

Seize the day or die  
Regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here  
Too many people to ache over

Trials in life, questions of us existing here  
Don't wanna die alone  
Without you here, please tell me  
What we have is real

Silence, you lost me  
No chance for one more day  
Silence, you lost me  
No chance for one more day

Silence, you lost me  
No chance for one more day  
Silence, you lost me  
No chance for one more day

Silence, you lost me  
No chance for one more day  
Silence, you lost me  
No chance for one more day

As the song ends, I find myself crying, God I really do miss her. The song has me remembering memories of Christmas morning, Easter, and thanksgiving. Dallas catches me wiping my eyes, and he pulls me into a hug. He's whispering comforting words into my ear and massaging my neck . Thankfully we have arrived to our destination, my house. My dad is at another one of his conventions, which is cool because he's also promoting our band. He brings our CDs and sells them. As we step inside, I go straight into the kitchen to get a beverage from the refrigerator. And its not alcohol, trust I drank enough tonight. Just getting a water bottle, and one for Dallas as well. As I throw Dallas the water bottle, he takes off his shirt. God his muscles are amazing. So perfectly cut, it looks like its photo shopped, but it's not. Trust me I would know. He turns to and says,

Babe, I'm gonna jump in the shower, you wanna join me? Really, he's gonna ask me this question. Has he seen his body lately, holy shit.

Without hestitation I respond with, Are kidding, I thought you would never ask. Taking off my corset, we walk upstairs, as we approach the bathroom, Dallas takes off the rest of clothes, and I do the same. Well of course you know what happened from there. With the water dripping from my hair to face, I wince from the scratches I received from the fight. Dallas notices and brushes my cheek softly, he then applies my shampoo into my hair. Massaging into a lather, finally I rinse it, and he applies the conditioner. He grab my brush, and begins it brush my top to the ends, running the conditioner through. After that I rinse my hair out, my hair now feel silky, clean and smells good. Dallas gets out first, wrapping around his waist, he then gets mine. I step out, and he holds it out for me. I take my comb and begin to comb my hair, thankfully there isn't that many knots. I begin to scrunch my hair into my waves. (Mind you, my hair is not in wig form, my hair is in the long scene cut). Dallas leaves the bathroom and goes into my room to wait for me. As I dry myself off with the towel, I apply my favorite cream. Once, I'm done with that, I re-scrunch my hair, to make sure it's still wavy, then I put my oversized Pantera shirt on, with my cut short shorts. I brush my teeth to get rid of the rest of the alcohol residue. Once I'm done with all of that I apply my lighter perfume, and walk into my room. I find a sleeping Dallas, in his boxer shorts. God, why do guys look so adorable sleeping? I smile to myself, and lay next to him. He smiles and wraps his arms around me, then I fell asleep into his embrace.

^The Next Day^

The morning I wake up completely hung over, and completely tired. Not to mention in pain. Damn that bitch got me good in the face. But still we won. I quietly laugh to myself. Oh shit I may wake up Dallas.

Babe? I started to say while rolling over. As I turned over, I noticed nobody was there. Ugh he left, of course. Not a surprise at all. As I get to get myself ready for school, I find a piece of paper on my long dresser. I pick it up and it reads-

Babe, I truly enjoyed our time together last night, I love you, don't you forget that. And I'm sorry I had to leave so early this morning. But have a great day at school, and even though you have scratches across your face, you're still the sexiest girl I have ever seen in my life. Love your man, Dal.

Aw, I swear he's sooooo cute. As I touch my face smiling to the note Dallas left, I then realized how am I hiding this from Team Austin. No make up can cover up this. Damn whore, really fucked up my face. I then decided to the one thing, I hated the most, skip school. With my perfect attendance record, I know for a fact Team Austin wil be worried but I cannot let them see me like this. I then left my room and head down the hall making my way towards Marley's room. I then open the door finding a naked Kira seating on Marley's back. OMG MY EYES!

Holy shit, my eyes, my eyes! I screamed slamming the door. What the fuck kind of shit do they do in there? Then I hear commotion and my brother saying, Goddamnit Alyssa, every time. Of course now I find myself giggling because I am my brother's biggest cock block. Finally the door is open, with my brother topless but thankfully with his sweat pants on. Praise God.

Seriously Als, we were in the middle of something. My brother said looking grumpy.

Marley, I'm staying home today because of well ya know. I trailed off pointing to my face.

Yea yea, I'll call the school, I'll say you got the stomach virus or something. He said leaving the room to get his phone outta of his jacket pocket.

Just Kira appears with my brothers Lakers shirt on, smiling at the door.

See, this is why Dallas and I have sex in the shower, because no one really goes in there that often. I say while chuckling. And why were on my brother's back more importantly? I then said, curiously smirking.

Kira begins to blush and say, I read somewhere massaging some ones back naked increases the sexually intimacy. So I though what the fuck why not. But you interrupted before I could apply the lubricant.

Of course that's where I busted out laughing, and Kira did afterwards as well. We are terrible girls. Just then Marley appeared.

I'm not even gonna ask what's sooo funny, he says rolling eyes.

I looked at Marley and said, did you take care of the school shit.

Yea, I did, and you owe me one, he replied slightly shoving me.

Well, I guess we can all go back to bed. I said walking to my room. As I entered my room, I couldn't help but smile, after this, mornings events. I have one wacky ass family. Finally crawling into bed to go back to bed I silently prayed that Team Austin won't freak out that I'm absent today. Who am I kidding? Ally's never misses school that's like the zombie apolocapyse happening. In the words of my favorite reality tv fashion designer, Calvin Tran says, Oh no here go hell come.


End file.
